


Unusual Talent

by sister_coyote



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bisexuality, Crack, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Polyamory, Tentacles, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-14
Updated: 2006-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_coyote/pseuds/sister_coyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dark powers have some... particularly interesting applications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unusual Talent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voodoobob](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=voodoobob).



Riku thinks he's going to die of embarrassment, but it needs to be said. After all, he sleeps with these people, so they deserve to know what's going on with . . . uh, with him.

In the relative privacy of the island—with Tidus and Wakka and Selphie safely occupied elsewhere, and far away from the prying ears of parents—he says, "I need to tell you something."

He must look pretty worried, because Sora's expression immediately goes all concerned, and Kairi says, "What's wrong?"

"It's, um." He can feel the flush starting along his cheekbones. "It's kind of embarrassing."

"You can tell us," Sora cajoles.

"Well," he says. "I was trying to figure out exactly which of my, uh, dark, uh . . . skills I still have. And, well, this happened." It's easier to demonstrate than to try to explain, especially as he feels as though his ears are preparing to ignite. He pulls off his shirt and reaches in, until something shifts and the new . . . appendages appear. There are about eight of them, long . . . tentacle . . . things, the same unyielding black as the portals he could once open, emerging in two neat rows along his spine from the nape of his neck to his hips.

"Er," he says. "I can make them come and go, but they seem to show up on their own, sometimes, when I'm distracted, so I thought you should know. In case. You know. They show up."

Sora and Kairi are staring at him.

"I don't think they're much good for anything," Riku adds, unnecessarily.

Still staring.

Riku asks, "Are you totally grossed out?" at _exactly_ the same moment that Sora asks, in tones of utter fascination, "Can you move them?" and Kairi asks, "Can I touch?"

"You want to—wait, what?" Riku asks.

Kairi turns pink, but nods. Tentatively, Riku extends a tentacle toward her, which answers Sora's question.

He isn't expecting the _intensity_ of sensation when her fingers brush along the tentacles, because they're apparently quite a bit more sensitive than most of him. So he's not prepared for it, and he gasps hard, which is dangerous because it makes Sora sit up and take notice.

Sora's looking . . .

. . . disturbingly . . . _speculative._

"Uh," says Riku.

"Feels good?" Sora asks, and reaches out for a tentacle. He doesn't brush it gently, like Kairi—he wraps his hand around it in a firm grip. Riku's a little bit more prepared this time, but it still makes his eyes flutter a little.

He's not totally sure he likes it, but the tentacle _is_ sure, and _does_ like it, and loops itself around Sora's wrist.

Sora gives him a big stupid grin, the one that melts him completely.

He's doomed.

* * *

Later on, it seems like it was sort of inevitable to Kairi—the best kind of inevitable, inevitable because they all want it, although you wouldn't know it by the way Riku keeps protesting.

"Are you sure," he keeps saying, even as his tentacles wind around them like a nest of extremely friendly snakes. "I mean, it's basically—basically—"

"It's _fine_," Kairi says. Sora punctuates this point by leaning forward and licking a tentacle as it coils over his skin. Riku groans. She can feel one of them crawling up her thigh and stroking velvety over her skin. She spreads her legs a little. She's had other parts of Riku inside her; this is just . . . . additional options.

"—_molesting you with darkness_." Riku can't manage to actually sound too mortified, though, and he's all flushed with his hair in his face, which is awfully cute. She hauls herself up to kiss him, trailing tentacles garlanded around her wrists and thigh.

"It's still you," Sora says. He pauses to suck on the end of one of the tentacles, which makes Riku lose all his breath all of a sudden. Kairi takes shameless advantage of this to kiss him. "It's just you with, uh—exciting new possibilities."

"You're a complete—"

"Yes, he is," Kairi interrupts, and sucks on his lower lip. The tentacle crawls higher, and she squirms and presses back, and Riku makes a choked noise.

"Darkness and light both have their place," she says. "Didn't the king say that?"

Riku makes an outraged squawking noise. "I sincerely doubt _this_ was what he _meant_!"

"The point still stands," Kairi says. She's getting plenty wet, and with the way Sora's working on one of the tentacles and the flush on Riku's face, well— But to make sure, she says, "Do you really not want this? Because I do, and I'm pretty sure Sora does, but if you really don't it'd be wrong if we pushed you."

Riku's eyes open, and his eyes are a little glazed at first, and then he says, ". . . you're really okay?"

"Yes!" Sora says from somewhere around his hip, sounding a little exasperated. Riku tries to chuckle, but it sounds like he can't get enough air.

"Then I, I, I can hardly complain," he says, and Kairi leads his hand to her panties to tug them down, and then she slides down and in, and —

There are definitely a lot more possibilities this way.

* * *

Sora feels like he's getting away with something. Something _awesome_. Because this means that he can be inside Riku and Riku inside him _at the same time,_ and wow, that's just—wow. He can't really understand why Riku was so reluctant—okay, he can understand, but—but—wow.

And it's even better because Kairi is right next to him, whimpering and squirming, and —

And Riku looks like he's in overload, gasping, sheened with sweat, writhing on a bed of his own velvet-soft tentacles —

Wow.

* * *

Kairi is the last to go, tensing up braced with her shoulders against Riku's side, her calves flexing against tentacles wrapped around them, squirming, half-suspended. The tentacles lower her gently against Sora and Riku when she has finished, her hair sticking to her cheeks. Riku reaches out to brush it away.

He can't help asking, ". . .. Was that really okay?" but he's not surprised when Sora groans and Kairi laughs and they tackle him flat to the ground.


End file.
